Sólo una llamada
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Toudou decide esperar a que Makishima le llame por cuenta propia, pero los días empiezan a pasar y el escalador empieza a deprimirse al no recibir nada "¿Tú me extrañas como yo a ti?" "No le importas, acéptalo". Toudou/Makishima. Toudoucentric.


Buenas~ Hacía tiempo quería escribir algo de estos dos pero todo lo que se me ocurría eran cosas relacionadas con unos capítulos en el manga que aún no fueron animados, así que tras pensar durante días... logre plasmar esto x´D

Es mi primer oneshot de esta serie y sufro mucho porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como llevar a muchos personajes pero debía aportar algo aquí -que hay varios fics pero en inglés y en otras páginas :´D- así que algún día escribiré decentemente de esta serie...

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Ang~** he intentado hacerte algo un poco más decente y lloro porque esto es muy parida, pero... I tried x´D

**Disclaimer:** Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece, es obra de Wataru Watanabe y yo sólo hago historias sin sentido y sin fines lucrativos~

**Advertencias:** Seguramente OOC, escrito a las tantas así que algunas cosas no las relacionaba ni escribía más porque me moría de sueño...

.

* * *

.

Era un día normal en la Academia Hakogaku donde cada estudiante se encontraba en el club al que pertenecían y además, aprovechando el buen día que hacía, muchos clubes estaban haciendo sus prácticas al aire libre, menos el club de ciclismo donde sus miembros se encontraban en la caseta oyendo, básicamente, discutir a Arakita con Toudou. Al principio habían decidido pasar, ya que las peleas de Arakita con alguien eran algo normal pero esta vez parecía que no acabaría tan bien como otras veces, así que los más mayores estaban preparándose mentalmente para meterse en la futura pelea en cualquier momento.

—Toudou… acéptalo ya… eres un maldito acosador y Makishima sólo habla contigo porque es una buena persona y no quiere decirte que pasa de ti…

— ¡Eso no es verdad, Arakita! Maki-chan no piensa eso de mí…

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Es qué te lo ha dicho…?

—N-no… pero es obvio que no es verdad… sino no hablaría conmigo todos los días, ni me respondería a los mensajes ni nada…

—Lo hace porque es demasiado bueno… yo te hubiese ignorado…

—Tú no eres Maki-chan… por eso nadie te quiere…

— ¡Toudou!

—Bueno, ya está bien…

Por fin Fukutomi había decidido intervenir en esa pelea que no llevaría a ningún sitio, sabía que si no ponía orden, nadie lo haría. Se levanto de su asiento y cogió a Arakita del brazo para alejarlo del escalador que prácticamente se le iba a tirar encima. Lo alejo varios metros esperando que se calmasen y le obligo a sentarse bastante alejado. Pero la siguiente frase de Arakita le dejo, junto a todo el resto, en completo desconcierto

— ¡Si tanto te quisiese, entonces te llamaría él!

– ¡Él me llama!

— ¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Dime ¿cuántas veces te ha llamado él por su propia cuenta y no porque ha tenido llamadas perdidas tuyas?!

El silencio reino en el recinto y nadie se atrevía a decir ni una palabra.

Los segundos empezaron a pasar y nada.

—Arakita… -Fukutomi fulminó con la mirada al recién nombrado que sólo atino a mirar hacia el costado

—T-Toudou-san… -Izumida y Manami se acercaron al escalador- ¿Está bien…?

El silencio seguía y algunos empezaban a desesperarse. Que Toudou estuviese callado era algo que ninguno sabía cómo tomar y por ende actuar. Las miradas empezaron a intercambiarse intentando que alguien dijese o hiciese algo para que la tensión disminuyese, pero ninguno tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer.

Los minutos seguían pasado y

—Toudou… -Arakita empezó y más de uno trago saliva temiendo a su futura frase- sólo… olvídalo… ríndete… él n-

— ¡Sí que le importo! S-si no… me… me… lo habría dicho…

— ¡Si le importases entonces sería igual que tú eres con él!

—Bueno, ya está bien –el capitán volvió a intervenir- Arakita ya para de una vez… aquí cada uno hace lo que quiera con su vida privada…

—Pero, Fuku-chan…

—Nada… silencio…

El moreno se quedo callado unos segundos, cuando su capitán se ponía serio no le gustaba ir en contra pero no podía callarse… no ahora…

—Eso no quita que Makishima pase de Toudou

— ¡Él no pasa de mi!

—Pues entonces hagamos un juego… cinco días… si en cinco días él no te ha llamado entonces ya pararas… -el de la diadema iba a decir algo pero el moreno se adelanto- tu no podrás llamarle, ni mandarle mensajes, ni nada… él te tiene que llamar porque se le da la gana…

—Maki-chan me llamará… ya verás…

Y así era como había empezado su semana. Las discusiones en el club eran algo normal por lo que nadie les daba mucha importancia, pero esta era distinta, o al menos para los titulares y cercanos al escalador, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo dependiente, y casi rozando la obsesividad, que tenía hacia el joven del Sohoku… hasta Manami se había dado cuenta, cosa que ya era un milagro. Lo que la mayoría deseaba era que el chico de pelo verde llamase a Toudou y así se acabaría todo esta estúpida pelea… sólo eso…

.

El primer día había pasado medianamente normal. Los chicos medio durmiendo en clases, haciendo los deberes unos minutos antes, pasándose las respuestas, comiendo cuando no debían… lo típico…

Toudou había intentando prestar atención a su clase de… ¿matemáticas? Sí, eso debía ser… su clase de matemáticas, pero no podía… estaba seguro que su querido Maki-chan le llamaría, tarde o temprano lo haría… ellos hablaban todos los días… era normal que en un momento se preocupase y le llamase, porque él le importaba…

—Yo le importo… sí… Arakita no sabe nada… -suspiro y sonrió seguro- yo le importo~

Bajo su mirada hacia su cuaderno para escribir las frases que había puesto el profesor en la pizarra, no sabía para que escribía frases en una clase de matemáticas, y noto que su cuaderno era de historia… y ahora que prestaba atención, el profesor era de economía…

—… ¿Qué clase es esta?

Al final no se había enterado en que clase estaba, pero eso no le importaba… lo importante era recuperar su móvil, ya que como el resto del equipo sabía que seguramente intentaría al menos enviarle un mensaje al escalador de Sohoku, se lo habían quedado y sólo se lo darían en el almuerzo o cuando se fuesen a casa.

La hora de… economía/matemáticas/historia o lo que fuese esa clase, acabo y se dirigió al comedor donde decepcionado noto que en el móvil no tenía ninguna llamada ni mensaje de su rival…

—No te preocupes, Toudou~ -le intentaba animar Shinkai- seguramente pensará que estás teniendo un entrenamiento muy duro y no quiere molestarte…

—Verdad –continuaba Izumida- los primeros dos días no deberían contar… como dice Shinkai-senpai, se creerá que estarás entrenando tan duro que no quiere molestarte, pero al tercer día seguramente ya te llamará porque estará preocupado…

Sabía que sólo eran frases para animarle, pero necesitaba cogerse a cualquier excusa y no le importaba si era demasiado irreal e imposible, sólo quería tener algo para mantener la esperanza

—Sí… tienen razón… Maki-chan ya me llamará…

Suspiro decepcionado y empezó a comer la comida intentando no pensar en nada.

.

El día siguiente había sido prácticamente igual. Había ido a clases, no se había enterado de nada, comió, más clases, entrenamiento –en el cual tuvo un rendimiento que daba pena, pero ninguno se atrevió a decirle nada-, se había duchado y luego a casa.

El recorrido hacia su hogar había sido en completo silencio. Normalmente iba hablando con su rival o escuchando música, pero había algún sonido… en este caso no había nada… sólo Toudou y su móvil, el cual no dejaba de ver la pantalla y recordar que había prometido no llamarle… sólo una llamada… sólo eso…

—Maki-chan… tú… ¿estás entrenando duro? Es eso ¿no…? por eso no puedes llamarme… o ¿el móvil se te rompió? Seguramente será eso…

Parecía idiota mirando la pantalla sin hacer nada pero es que por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacerlo…

—Me llamarás… ¿verdad?

Había llegado a su casa y simplemente se fue a su habitación, se acostó y siguió mirando la pantalla como si su vida dependiese de ello…

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras perdía esperanzas, pero recordaba las palabras de Shinkai e Izumida y eso le daba fuerzas… ya le llamaría…

.

Tercer día y el cambio de actitud en el escalador era algo tan obvio que hasta los que no le conocían lo habían notado. Su personalidad egocéntrica y su tono de voz tan alto habían sido reemplazados por una personalidad calmada, callada y hasta deprimente… prácticamente ni hablaba y hasta ni se hacía notar. Más de uno ya empezaba a preocuparse –y muchas chicas de su club de fan sufrían por ver a su ídolo tan mal-

Estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor cada uno, supuestamente, metido comiendo su almuerzo, pero en realidad la mayoría de miradas iban hacia Arakita, el culpable de todo esto. Por su parte, el moreno simplemente esquivaba las miradas y comía tranquilamente.

— ¡Toudou-san! –Manami se había unido a ellos pero al ver el ambiente del lugar, se dio cuenta enseguida que aún nada- estuve hablando con Sakamichi-kun…

Todas las miradas, menos la de Toudou, se dirigieron al más joven esperando que dijese algo, aunque fuese una mentira, lo suficientemente creíble para hacer que el de la diadema volviese a ser el egocéntrico ruidoso de siempre.

—Y me dijo que Kinjou-san les está sometiendo a un duro entrenamiento y al acabar el día van a casa tan destrozados que sólo se duchan y duermen… no pueden hacer nada más~

Ahora las miradas se dirigieron al mayor de los escaladores que había levantado la mirada del suelo y ahora volvía a mirar el móvil

—Por eso… no me ha… llamado…

— ¡Exactamente! –decía felizmente Shinkai- ¿Ves? Te dijimos que estaba ocupado… ya verás como si lo hace cuando no esté tan agotado~

El rostro de Toudou volvió a resplandecer como siempre y todos suspiraron, eso de estar deprimido no le pegaba con nada. Por fin se había medio acabado esa pelea y todo pasaría y…

—Manami… ¿cómo es que hablaste con Onoda… si estaría tan agotado como para hablar…?

— ¿Eh?

La tensión volvió a hacerse patente y los nervios de Manami empezaron a dejarse ver

—Manami…

—E-es que… Sakamichi-kun… me llamo igualmente y…

— ¿Él te llamo… aún estando cansado…?

El más joven rápidamente observó a los demás con una mirada desesperada que pedía ayuda y los cerebros del resto empezaron a funcionar como nunca lo habían hecho, debían buscar una excusa y ya.

—Son jóvenes… -dijo Fukutomi- aunque sólo nos lleven dos años, eso es mucho… su cuerpo es más resistente y aunque se estén muriendo de sueño pueden hacer que siga…

—Es verdad… -continuaba Shinkai- cosas de la juventud… ya sabes cómo son…

—Pero… si Maki-chan hubiese querido… me habría llamado… -se levanto de su asiento y golpeó la mesa- ¡Aunque muchas veces yo estaba cansado, le llame!

— ¡Toudou, por dios…!

Y allí estaba otra vez, Arakita, parándole los pies a Toudou. Sabía que se había pasado al decirle lo de Makishima, pero quería que su compañero viese la realidad, aunque eso llevara a que fuese el malo de la película y que el otro estuviese deprimido, debía abrir los ojos… aunque la verdad fuese dura… muy dura…

— ¡No te metas en esto, Arakita!

— ¡Dejo de actuar como un niño pequeño, joder!

No sabía que responder, sólo quería ponerse a gritar y a golpear cualquier cosa que estuviese en su camino, no le importaba ya nada, como si le expulsaban, sólo quería llorar e irse de allí… ya todo le daba igual… que le den al colegio, al entrenamiento, a Arakita y sus estúpidas palabras, a todos…

—Toudou-san…

Sus kouhais se acercaron a él para intentar calmarlo pero era en vano, estaba demasiado enfurecido y dolido como para atender a lo que el resto iba a decirle.

Ya no oía nada en claro, sólo murmullos por ahí o por allí…

—Arakita, deja de actuar como un niño y ya para de una vez –Fuku… sí… Fuku hablaba…

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿Ahora es mi culpa que vea la realidad…? –Arakita…

— ¿Qué hacemos, Shinkai-san… Izumida-san…? –Manami…

—Calmémonos… -Shinkai

— ¿Qué haremos…? –Izumida…

Podía distinguir las voces a la perfección… pero era todo borroso, el suelo, los sonidos… todo… hasta el sonido del móvil… el sonido… del móvil…

Su vista empezó a moverse lentamente hasta el aparato que estaba en la mesa vibrando. Todos quedaron en silencio y lo único que veían era el móvil.

La mano del escalador parecía no querer moverse, hacía unos segundos lo había dado todo a perder y ahora un pequeño rayo de esperanza volvía a aparecer.

—Vamos… Jinpachi… tú… puedes… tu le importas… -se daba ánimos a si mismo

Las miradas estaban en la mano de Toudou que se dirigía a coger el aparato. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta y más de uno sentía que si no lo cogía en ese momento, le iba a dar un ataque.

Por fin, su mano lo toco y dirigió la pantalla hacia su mirada. Levantó la tapa y todos observaron su reacción esperando ver algo de alegría o al menos lágrimas de emoción, cualquier cosa que denotase felicidad… no esa cara de decepción total. Vieron como escribió algo y cerró el móvil.

La campana sonó y cada uno tuvo que dirigirse a clase.

—Más te vale que lo arregles –fueron las únicas palabras que el rubio le dio a Arakita que sólo bufo molesto

Las clases siguieron normal. Los entrenamientos como siempre, otra vez Toudou pareciendo un completo novato en la pista. El tiempo pasó rápido, al menos el escalador estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percato del tiempo hasta que su capitán le dijo que ya era hora de irse a casa. El camino había sido tranquilo y silencioso, como todos los de esa semana, sólo que esta vez no iba mirando el móvil ya que sabía que su madre esa noche no iba a estar y no necesitaba verlo para nada más…

Llego a su casa y directamente se fue a acostar, no tenía ganas ni de cenar…

.

Cuarto día. Otro día típico con todas las cosas típicas de un instituto. La hora del almuerzo había sido bastante… molesta… para Arakita, ya que Toudou había decidido no bajar a comer, los otros aprovecharon para decirle lo que llevaban días guardándose

—No me importa lo que me digan… no cambiaré de idea… lo que hice estuvo bien…

— ¿Bien? –Shinkai parecía que estaba perdiendo el control- has hecho que Jinpachi entrase en una depresión tan profunda que ya ni comer quiere…

—Me da igual…

—Arakita-senpai, sabe que obro mal… debería disculparse… -Izumida hablaba

—Lo repito, no me importa…

—No sea así, Toudou-san se lo está pasando muy mal por su culpa… -hasta Manami se encontraba serio

—Yo sólo le hice ver la realidad… ahora, olvídenme…

—…

—…

—Arakita…

—No, Fuku-chan… Arakita, nada…

—…

—…

—Yasutomo…

El moreno quedo en silencio, cuando su capitán usaba su nombre, automáticamente se volvía débil ante él y acababa haciendo lo que el otro le pidiese, u ordenase, así que como ya sabía que le diría simplemente se adelanto y se levanto de su asiento

—Les odio…

Siseo con odio y se dirigió hasta la clase del adolescente con el corazón destrozado y ahora futuro emo que lloraría y se cortaría con una cuchara, como a él le gustaba llamarlo esa semana.

Llego rápido a la clase y sin importarle si estaba el salón lleno, le grito a todo pulmón a su compañero

— ¡Ya está bien, maldito escalador emotivo e idiota y narcisista que ni siquiera es capaz de vivir sin hablar con la persona que le gusta! ¡Has estado 16 malditos años sin hablar con él porque aún no le conocías y no te has muerto, así que puedes aguantar y seguir viviendo sin morirte, joder!

—…

—Y yo que estoy intentando ser amable…

—Pues no lo consigues…

—A ver… dame el maldito móvil que le llamaré yo y…

—Él tenía que llamarme… antes de mañana… y yo no podía llamarle, ni ustedes…

— ¡Me da igual! Dámelo…

— ¿Para qué…? si tenías razón… -acomodo mejor su cabeza entre sus brazos que se encontraban sobre la mesa- Yo no le importo…

—…

La campana sonó y tuvo que volver a su clase, aunque se fue de mala gana.

El resto del día no tuvo mucho que añadir. Por fin al acabar, Toudou decidió no ir a las prácticas, al fin y al cabo para lo que iba a hacer… hasta una piedra estaba más concentrada que él… decidió irse a su casa, sólo quería recostarse y olvidarse de todo…

—Que día más bonito… no hace frío ni calor… está bastante bien… me pregunto si en Chiba… -suspiro- ya déjalo, Jinpachi…

Siguió caminando mientras iba tarareando una canción que se acababa de inventar, debería ser compositor, se dijo a sí mismo. Al llegar hizo lo mismo que toda esa semana, ir directamente a su cuarto y acostarse.

Su cama era suave y siempre le hacía olvidarse de todo… pero esta vez no parecía querer funcionar y eso le frustraba, quería que todo lo que le estaba rondando por la cabeza desapareciese y así poder volver a ser el mismo Toudou Jinpachi despreocupado de todo…

—Mañana es sábado… por fin… pienso dormir toda la tarde y no hacer nada… capaz que me conecte a la noche y me vea una serie… hace tiempo que no me pongo al día con esa novela tan graciosa…

Giro un poco y su mirada se cruzo con el aparato que esa semana se había convertido en su fuente máxima de depresión

—… -lo tomo y se lo puse al frente del rostro- Maki-chan… ¿estás cuidándote bien?... espero que le hayas puesto cristal líquido a tu pelo, que eso le da un brillo y lo sana muy rápido… recuerda que debes comer bien que tienes que estar en plena forma para cuando nos enfrentemos y… Maki-chan…

Se mordió el labio mientras cerraba los ojos que empezaban a nublárseles.

—Maki-chan… -empezó a reírse- Maki-chan… te extraño… muchísimo… -dirigió una de sus manos a sus ojos y los limpió- tú… ¿me extrañas… como yo a ti…?

Siguió riéndose como un desquiciado mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas que intentaba secar sin mucho éxito.

Siguió varios segundos así hasta que por fin empezó a calmarse

—En realidad… Arakita… tenía razón…

Volvió a suspirar decepcionado y comenzó a mirar hacia el techo mientras apagaba el móvil.

—Debería decirle a mamá que volviesen a pintar el techo… blanco es demasiado cutre… mañana se lo diré…

Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y siguió observando su cuarto buscándole imperfecciones.

.

Por fin era sábado y Toudou iba con una sonrisa en la cara, eso hizo que la mayoría volviese a sonreír y sus fans se alegrasen, por fin volvía a estar como siempre… Pero sus compañeros de equipo sabían perfectamente reconocer esa sonrisa como una completamente falsa.

—Hola chicos~

—Toudou-senpai… ¿está mejor…?

—Claro que sí, Izumida… no te preocupes~ va venga, que quiero entrenar que llevo toda una semana pasando y esto no puede ser… "La Bella durmiente" no puede quedarse atrás~

Los chicos sonrieron, aunque no estaban convencidos, pero decidieron hacer el entrenamiento como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Ese día había acabado como cualquier otro y nadie toco el tema de la llamada.

—Por fin mañana es domingo~

—Manami, no sé de qué te alegras si mañana irás a escalar alguna montaña…

—Para mí eso es felicidad, Arakita-san…

—Felicidad es comer~

—Felicidad es acabar gordo como lo hará Shinkai…

–Olvídame, Yasutomo~

—Parecen niños~ -Toudou por fin hablaba- que ganas ya de ir a casa~

—No seas vago, Toudou… mañana se salvan del entrenamiento pero el lunes les quiero con todas las pilas…

—Sí~

Tras eso, cada uno se dirigió a su casa ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en lo que harían el día siguiente.

Toudou iba tranquilamente caminando mientras tarareaba otra canción inventada.

—Espero que mamá esta noche cocine algo bueno… me quede con hambre… además debo comprar la pintura y el domingo pintar de una vez por todas el techo… ¿qué color debería ponerle…? ¿Azul…? No… ¿verde…?... verde…

Se dio un golpe mental y siguió pensando en algún color que combinase con el resto del cuarto.

Al llegar a su casa se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama

— ¿Qué color…?

Suspiro, esa semana se la pasó suspirando, y giró la cabeza para observar el móvil que desde el día anterior llevaba apagado y tenía la tentación de cogerlo, encenderlo y hablar con el escalador del Sohoku pero sabía que era muy idiota hacer eso, esa semana le había demostrado que él no le importaba así que seguir dándole vueltas al asunto era una pérdida de tiempo… aunque todo era su culpa por haberse volcado tanto en esa… "relación"… que sólo consistía en hablar todos los días de cosas triviales y lo que les había pasado ese día… bueno, tampoco era tan descabellada la idea… sólo que… al final el único que parecía realmente interesado en esa relación era él…

—Debería haberme dado cuenta… debería decirle a Arakita que tiene razón… debería llamarle…

Cogió el móvil y lo encendió

—Aunque no puedo decirle que tenía razón así porque así… debería currarme un poco más lo que le diré…

Observó que en la pantalla le salía que introduzca el código pin y mientras escribía los números, sentía que la depresión que había ocultado durante horas volvía

—Ya… déjalo…

Por fin se inició y entró a los contactos, pero antes de tocar para llamar, el aparato empezó a vibrar por los mensajes aún no leídos

—A ver… diez mensajes en la bandeja… soy súper popular~ vamos a ver… uno de mamá, otro del delegado de clase, oh… esa era la chica morena de la otra clase… este no sé quien es~…

Sintió que la respiración le fallaba al ver los últimos cuatro mensajes. Sentía que le costaba respirar y lo que el principio fue sólo su labio temblando, pronto se le extendió por todo el cuerpo y le costaba mantener el móvil en la mano, sus ojos volvieron a nublarse y rápidamente abrió los mensajes

_Maki-chan_

_-Tres llamadas pérdidas de Maki-chan_

"_Toudou ¿sigues vivo? Llevo días sin hablar contigo y ya me estoy planteando tu muerte…"_

"_Ahora en serio… ¿estás bien? Ni siquiera me coges el móvil…"_

"_Si estás muerto… al menos no vengas a molestarme como fantasma que no podría ponerte una orden de alejamiento estando muerto…"_

Empezó a reírse, pero esta vez de felicidad, sabía que le importaba… lo sabía… Arakita se equivocaba, él sí que era importante para Maki-chan.

Tecleo rápido su número y espero impaciente que el otro descolgase, a la vez intentaba secarse las lágrimas

—Toudou… ¿estás bien…?

—Maki-chan…

— ¿Toudou…? ¿Qué sucede…? –el tono de preocupación del otro era bastante notable…

—No me pasa nada… -inspiro- soy muy feliz, Maki-chan~

—… ¿De verdad estas bien, _sho_…?

—Sí… sólo que… soy muy feliz… -seguía inspirando y secándose las lágrimas que no parecían querer parar

—Toudou…

—Maki-chan… te he extrañado muchísimo… -al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojo

—… No hemos hablado en unos días… no es que hubiese muerto… ¿De verdad estás bien, _sho_?

—Sí que lo estoy~ estoy feliz de haberte conocido… gracias…

Hubo un silencio entre ambas líneas, cosas que al de la diadema no le molesto porque estaba demasiado feliz para darle importancia a esas cosas

—No tienes que sonrojarte, Maki-chan, deberías sentirte halagado que alguien como yo te diga algo así~

—Idiota… no estoy sonrojado, _sho_…

—Te debes ver adorable~

—Agh, maldición… debería haberte ignorado y sería feliz…

—Maki-chan, te quiero mucho~

—Olvídame…

Toudou empezó a reír mientras se recostaba en la cama y abrazaba con su mano libre la almohada. No le importaba si era él quién debía llamar al otro, con sólo oír su voz eso ya le bastaba para olvidarse de todo… aunque sea sólo un rato… Cuando el escalador del Sohoku le prestaba toda su atención durante esos minutos, todas sus preocupaciones y pensamientos se olvidaban, todo su mundo pasaba a ser perfecto… eso era ¿amor?... pues entonces admitía que estaba enamorado del joven de pelo verde… lo admitiría una y mil veces si con eso seguía manteniendo el contacto con el chico…

—Maki-chan… voy a pintar mi pared ¿qué color crees que quedará bien~?

—Blanco…

—Eres tan cutre que no tienes ni nombre…

—Pues verde… con rayas amarillas…

— ¡Eso ya es pasarse!

Escucho una risa muy baja y sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

—Maki-chan idiota…

—Que sea azul, _sho_…

— ¡No me ayudas en nada!

Seguramente seguirían con esa mini discusión durante varios minutos y al final Toudou se rendiría y acabaría accediendo a lo que decía el otro, pero no le molestaba, con oír su voz ya le era suficiente. Sonrió feliz mientras seguía en el debate. Ahora sólo le quedaba llamar a Arakita y decirle que se había equivocado. Pero primero, decidir el color de su pared.

.

* * *

.

No puedo creer que lo haya subido... me gusta pero no me acaba de convencer... tiene mi típica cuota de angst y situaciones sin sentido... pero sigue sin gustarme al 100% pero después de tirarme casi 5 horas escribiéndolo a las tantas de la mañana y ya beteado... lo subiría si o si :´D

Bella durmiente es como llaman a Toudou en el manga, aunque algunos le llaman ninja... él a si mismo se llama Bella Durmiente y decidí dejarle así.

Quiero escribir más de ellos -pero cuando avance el anime- así que ya me pasaré con algo más decente~ See you~


End file.
